Unbanded
by pink.chocolate.unicorn
Summary: Dean and Cas have been Mated for a year now and Dean finds himself overcome with... urges. Urges he's finding it harder and harder to suppress whenever he thinks of his Omega. Sequel to Banded. (Destiel. AU. A-B-O fic. Male Slash. Mpreg. Mentions of: knotting, self lubrication and mating/heat cycles. Rated M; mature content and language.) Complete.


_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

_Well... I couldn't stay away from the _Banded_ 'verse, so here's another bit. We'll call it a sequel instead of 'chapter 2', though. This one will probably be more in the 'stereotypical' ABO characterizations but hopefully not in a cliched/overdone way. The reasons why will be explained, of course._

_Warnings: AU. A-B-O fic. MalexMale slash. Smut (oh, so much smut). Fluffy, happy feels. Language. Slight D/s undertones. Mpreg. Mentions of: knotting, mating/Heat cycles, and self lubrication._

_Enjoy.)_

* * *

Dean Winchester pulls at his own hair and groans softly. He's sitting in his car, delaying the trek into his and Cas' home. He wants to go in, see Cas and all that happy jazz, but he needs a moment alone. He and Cas have been Mated for a year now and he finds himself overcome with... _urges_. Urges he's finding it harder and harder to suppress whenever he thinks of his Omega.

He wants pups.

And the sooner the better. It's damn near impossible to ignore those fucking biological urges when Cas is warm and pliant against him, smelling all amazing and happy. Or when Cas is clearly content and smiling at him—one of those happy ones that wrinkles the corners of those damn blue eyes and makes his nose crinkle up. It's almost disgusting how quick he goes warm and squishy inside, practically melting into a puddle of hormonal Alpha goo. (Which, of course, his Omega _knows_ and does that shit even more. The whole vicious cycle starts again, Dean helpless to do anything but melt and long for... things.)

It's not something they've discussed in any sort of detail, though. He's almost afraid to bring it up; things are great and he really doesn't want to upset the balance. He doesn't think the occasional slip of the tongue while in Rut or mid-Mating his Omega counts as 'discussing it'; everyone lost their mind and babbled about pups and all that shit when knot deep in a slick, warm Omega. (He's asked...) He's torn between fear of rejection and cautious elation of agreement, depending on what Cas would say if he actually gets up the nut to mention it.

They've grown closer over the year together. He took the time and effort to get to know his Mate, beyond the regular bouts of Mating (which is still fucking awesome). He dated, courted?, Cas properly like a love-sick idiot and he loved every moment of it. He knows Cas appreciated the effort, it's obvious whenever Cas gives him that gummy, nose wrinkling smile or initiates a wild, brain-melting Mating (which is pretty damn frequent), even when neither of them are hormonally demanding it. He secretly enjoys those times the most; he can take his time since neither of them are wild with hormones and needing it hard and fast.

A Heat addled, whimpering Omega is one thing; but a wrecked, begging but aware Cas he can slowly take apart and worship is another entirely. And he strives for that as frequently as he possibly can.

Dean idly fingers the slight bulge in his pocket, staring at their cheery robin's egg blue front door (Cas' idea). He's been carrying around the engagement ring for about two weeks now and he's so fucking nervous to give it to Cas. Even if everyone says Cas will say yes (Jo even going so far as to smack him upside the head with a fierce scowl)—he still can't manage to smother that little doubtful voice in the back of his mind.

They're already Mates, marriage is kind of redundant at this point, but still—he _wants_ it. He wants an _official_ relationship with Cas. It's obvious they're a Mated pair; between their matching mating Marks and the way their scents intermingle. He's dimly aware it might be some instinct that just wants another way to show that Cas is his. But it's more than just some Alpha-induced need to Mark Cas as his, in every way he can think of.

Well, it's a little bit of that...

Mostly, it's the urge for a proper pack. Because, yup, he wants pups—lots and lots of pups. Somehow, marriage seems the best way to get that started, all proper like. He wants to see Cas all full and happy with his pups. He rubs a hand over his face, remembering the small detail of _he hasn't fucking told Cas any of this_. It's all so stereotypical Alpha, he's kinda afraid to mention it even if Cas didn't get overly bothered about such things. He wouldn't really blame Cas if he got pissed off about it; pregnant Omegas aren't 'allowed' to work. It was usually risky and most employers enforced maternity (paternity?) leave the moment it became obvious.

Cas loves his job and Dean can't really bear to take that away from his Omega. Even if Cas likes being an Omega, there are still things he enjoys doing and Dean can't imagine doing anything that could possibly take away Cas' choices.

He knows Cas doesn't bother with a Suppressant Band anymore; neither does he. They both take god-awful horse-sized pills specifically designed for Mated couples that aren't ready to have pups yet. The doctor had explained how they work, but he hadn't really paid much attention once he saw Cas was paying close attention, his intense gaze on the doctor. He figured they were more for Cas' benefit, anyway.

Of course, that only meant he wound up asking Sammy about it later... cursing his lack of attention when he then had to endure Omega Physiology 101 from his know-it-all Beta brother (and he had to block any thoughts about his brother knowing this shit for... reasons). He really did not want to hear about the required amount of foreplay needed to both produce slick and ensure the whole system would get into 'making pups' mode; not from his brother.

Once Sam got to the point, something about the horse-pills Cas took fiddling with the inner workings and hormones so there wasn't a chance of pregnancy, he'd held up his hands and stopped his brother before diagrams and shit could come out. Sam had that super-nerd look in his eye and he knew something mentally scarring would be coming soon. As awkward as a conversation it was, it sure as hell beat the sex-ed class in middle school where 'Keep it in your pants' and 'Your hand is your best option' were considered suitable education for young Alphas during their first Ruts.

Dude had a point, of course, but a little something extra woulda been nice.

"Dean," Sam had said, face all pinched and bitchy when his brother made a face. A cross between 'EW' and 'tell me more' face when he mentioned his Heats. He had hoped this brother had checked out of the conversation awhile ago when he hinted at showing him medical books with detailed diagrams. That was not something he wanted to discuss with his brother—his _Alpha_ brother. Ever. There were freaking lines, for crying out loud, and this was way beyond one labeled 'TMI'. "No."

Dean was desperate. "Please, Sammy. I gotta know if Cas is ready but just not willing."

"Ask _him_," Sam said, crossing his arms. Dean could be so freakin' thick sometimes, he didn't know how Cas stood it. Dean's kicked puppy expression (which Dean probably learned from him, the jerk) had him sighing and preparing for a shitload of awkward questions. His arms flopped to his sides and he rubbed at his face, resigned but still annoyed.

"Why can't you just ask Cas?"

Dean fidgeted. "What if he says no?" he whispered. It hurt everything in him to think Cas wouldn't want that... wouldn't want his pups but he couldn't _not_ say it to Sam. They talked, like mature adults sometimes; even if he hated mushy, girly talks. He knew Sam would go with it and only make fun of him a little bit. Later—after he was done freaking out. Sammy was awesome like that.

Sam wanted to chalk all this up to Dean being an Alpha, needing to prove he's a big, swinging knot by making sure his Omega is full and heavy with his pup ASAP... But he knew Dean better than that. Sure, it had to be part of his Alpha nature, but he knew a bigger part was simply Dean loved Cas and wanted a pack of their own with his beloved Omega. He knew Dean would call him a girl if he said it aloud, though. But it was so true; one look at them together and it was so fucking obvious. It bordered on gross, really. Sweet, but gross.

"You should really talk to Cas," Sam said before clapping Dean on the back and leaving his brother to think. He knew Dean well enough to know he'd dumped a shit-ton of information on the Alpha and he'd need some time to sort it out and digest it. Dean could be a bonehead some times but he knew his brother wasn't stupid. Or as unaffected by things as he liked to pretend.

Dean snaps out of his reverie and finally gets out of the car and jogs up the steps. He closes the door behind himself, calling out for Cas. He frowns a little when there's no response but turns when he hears noises in the kitchen. His nose twitches and he's heading towards Cas' scent before he's even aware of it. He's standing in the doorway to the kitchen and just stares, gaze roving over Cas' body as his Omega busies himself at the sink. He's pretty sure the running water is the reason Cas hadn't heard him call out.

Castiel pauses, sponge dropping from suddenly relaxed fingers, as he's suddenly hit with Dean's scent. He inhales deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. Oh fuck, that's good. He hurries to shut the water off and turns, leaning against the counter as he takes in his Alpha standing motionless in the doorway. Dean must've forgone taking a shower at work because he positively _reeks_—sweat, motor oil and that thrilling unique scent of _Dean_. It's all very _Mate, home_ and _Alpha_ and he inhales deeply again, slowly exhaling with a happy little sigh.

"Cas?" Dean's head tilts a little as he looks at Cas. His eyes widen when Cas' casual stance changes to one of pure Omega seduction. He didn't know Cas could do that... The pungent scent of Omega in Heat surrounds him and his brain immediately goes all fuzzy, thoughts beyond _my Mate_ and _Castiel_ all syrupy and thick.

Castiel pushes off from the counter. "Yes, Alpha?" he murmurs lowly as he inches closer, unaware of the way he's swaying his hips as he practically stalks towards Dean. Dean's gaze zeros in on the motion and he knows his Alpha approves, whether he realizes it or not.

Dean wants to be annoyed with Cas; his snarky little Omega never addresses him like _that. _He's not though. He can't help the urge to preen, standing taller and sticking his chest out. He's half-crazed with lust and warm Omega scent but he's still wondering if he's being fucked with. But Cas looks serious; those blue eyes heavily lidded, coyly lowered and expectant when Cas looks up through his dark lashes. They meet in the middle of the kitchen, both of them moving towards the other, and his nose is buried in Cas' neck on his next breath.

He nuzzles his Omega's neck, trailing his nose and lips up and around behind Cas' ear. He makes a happy little grunting sound when Cas tilts his neck a certain way, all submissive and pleading like. He can't help scent his Omega, licking and kissing like some rut-happy Alpha. Cas just stands there and _takes_ it and it's doing things to him.

Fuck but Cas smells so good. Warm and sweet. Ready. _Fertile_. Dean feels a little dizzy with the overwhelming feelings of _Yes. Breed. Mate. Mine_ and he grips Cas tightly by the hips, unwilling to let his Omega wiggle way should the idea occur to him. It doesn't, which is good because he'd only be moved to chase... But no, Cas is plastered to his front with a soft, needy whimpering sound that short-circuits his brain all over again and goes right to his swelling knot.

"Cas," Dean groans, burying his flushed face in his Omega's neck again. He's never felt so... primal before, not even during their first Mating. It's a little scary to feel his control slip. Scary as it might be, it's not all that surprising. Not when he realizes this is probably Cas' first full-on Heat since they'd Mated. It's never been so... potent before and he idly wonders if they're gonna explode or go insane with it.

He has no idea—He just knows he's mindlessly rutting against Cas and mouthing at his neck and shoulder and Cas is giving as good as he's getting. "Fuck. Cas."

"Yes, Alpha?" Castiel murmurs, voice low and gravely with need and arousal. The undertones of acceptance and love mixed in his tone make Dean growl softly against his neck. He feels so hot. Empty. He's never needed Dean—his _Alpha—_like this before. It's jarring (a little scary honestly, if he stops to think about it), but welcomed nonetheless; he trusts Dean to take care of him, sooth him and breed him like he and his body needs. One look in those lust-glazed green eyes is all he needs to know this.

He'd forgone his Suppressants on purpose, a deep-seated need for _more_ with Dean spurring his actions, but he hadn't expected such a vicious Heat once he did. He hadn't even gotten a chance to discuss it with Dean it hit him so fast. He'd been at work when it overcame him. He left in a hurry, barely paying attention on the drive home. It's kind of a miracle he didn't wrap himself around a tree... As soon as he got in the door, it took every ounce of his restraint to not strip all his clothes off, throw himself down on their bed and stuff himself with his own fingers.

It might've knocked the edge off his need but he knew it couldn't possibly sate the need for his Mate. He whimpers softly with relief that he hadn't been left alone long; Dean had been home moments after him.

"Dean—_Alpha,_" Castiel says quietly, aware of how it affects Dean, wriggling against his Mate's front. He moans with want and need when he can feel the bulge in Dean's jeans. He knows his Alpha is just as affected. They rarely let their baser instincts control their Mating but it's oddly liberating to do so now. Now all he wants is his Alpha's knot filling him up, flooding him and breeding him proper. His Alpha pinning him down and owning him. He needs to be owned and adored by his Alpha's hands and cock.

He loves both, worships them regularly, and he needs them on his fevered skin. He moans into a heated kiss, relishing in the nips and licks Dean places on his lips between frantic kisses. He tries to lean into Dean's caresses, but those large, calloused hands don't settle in one spot long enough for him to do so. It's maddening really, and he's making sounds of frustration even though Dean's hands are all over him.

Dean has them naked in moments, not even bothering taking his time like he normally would to seduce and get his Omega hot and ready for him—it's a moot point by the way Cas is writhing and the sweet scent of slick already smacking him in the face. He kicks away the puddle of denim at his feet and grabs Cas around the waist, pulling and lifting until he feels his Omega's long legs wrap tightly around him. He sprints for their room, bumping into a few things along the way because Cas keeps grabbing his face for kisses and can't seem to let him up for air (or to be able to freakin' see) very often. He grunts as he hits the doorjamb with his elbow but he doesn't bother trying to get Cas' mouth off of his.

They've Mated everywhere in their small home but the bed would be required for this; he wants Cas as comfortable as possible. He kneads at Cas' ass, fingers dipping between those perfect cheeks, dragging across soft, warm skin and through heated slick. He groans again and forces himself to loosen his hold on his Omega before he's about to see if he can manage to fuck Cas standing up. Tempting but he's not in the mood for gymnastics right now.

Castiel scrambles onto the bed the moment Dean lets him go. He quickly gets on his hands and knees, lowering his cheek to a pillow and presents; arching his back, spreading his legs and just making damn sure he looks the part of a willing, needy Omega. It's kind of awkward, and leaves him feeling exposed and needy as fuck, but he knows Dean won't be able to refuse. He keens lowly when he feels the bed dip and Dean's cool, calloused hands run along his back, ass and thighs. He squirms, needing more contact.

"Alpha," he whispers. His eyes close tightly, embarrassed by the slip but he doesn't regret letting the word spill from him when he hears Dean moan _like that_. Definitely not when feels Dean's hot breath, tongue and lips and _oh yes teeth_, on the small of his back and sliding downwards. He rolls his hips up, grunting softly when he feels something firm, slightly rough and wet press between his already slick cheeks. The slight scratch of his Alpha's tongue along his heated, slightly puffy rim as him wriggling and panting. He fists the sheets tightly, not even noticing he's pulled them off the mattress.

Dean leans back and stares, mesmerized by the sight before him. He's seen Cas worked up before but never like this. Cas is sweaty, but in a sexy way. His Omega is flushed—skin pinked beautifully. His hole hot and puffy, slick and wet. Slick is running freely from Cas, enough to have it trail down his thighs. He sinks two fingers inside and watches, fascinated and turned the fuck on, as slick actually dribbles out—some even trails down his wrist. There's just so much coming from his Omega he grunts with satisfaction and dives back in, pressing kisses between the fast licks and stabs of his tongue.

He doesn't know if it's Cas' Heat affecting him or the intoxicating, steady gush against his lips and tongue but he can hear himself murmuring things like 'My sweet, needy Omega', 'Fill you up with my knot', 'So fuckin' wet for me' and 'Breed you up good'. Things he's never said before (he _might've_ thought them, though). Cas moans each time he speaks, fists tightening in the sheets as he squirms and whines each time his lips move against the flushed, heated skin of his Omega's ass or thigh. So maybe it's all good.

"Yes," Castiel whines every time Dean says something, feeling that deep voice rumble through his body. The tickle of Dean's scruff against his sensitive skin turns him on even more. He's writhing and arching, pressing his body into Dean's face with need and urgency. Everything is so fuzzy. Hot. Tingly. He can't think past _Alpha. Breed. Mate_. He's going crazy; he doesn't know what else to do to make Dean hurry the fuck up!

He manages to reach back and grabs a fist full of Dean's hair. Dean moans appreciatively but he's not doing this to get his Alpha even more turned on. He yanks, separating Dean's face from his ass, ignoring the obscene shine practically from Dean's damn eyebrows and down. He's completely over his teasing Alpha and that fucking mouth. "Get in me, Dean," he growls.

"Sonovabitch, Cas," Dean groans. He's pleased to see his bossy Cas back, even though neither of them seem to be able to finish a full, rational thought. He's about to comment on his Omega's gravely, wrecked tone but his words are cut off with a guttural noise of need when Cas yanks again, his fist tightening in his hair as those fucking hips roll. He's pressed right back into his Omega's slicked cleft; his moans muffled as its dragged against his face. He pulls back and can feel slick dripping from his nose and chin.

He has to clamp a hand around his dick, right behind his knot, so he doesn't come all over Cas' thighs and the bed. Holy hell he's going to explode at this rate. "Desperate much, Cas?"

Castiel wriggles. "Yes! Heat," he pants out. "Want you, Alpha. _Please_."

Dean's knot throbs at his Omega's whimpered pleas. The title _Alpha—_in that wrecked, husky voice... He can't deny the reaction he has, not even if he had the brain left to bother. Not when Cas is so willing and fucking _eager_. "But, Cas... So hot," he grunts out, already moving closer to line himself up with Cas' slick-wet and heated body.

He's trying to say Cas is obviously in Heat, they should be careful, but it comes out a guttural jumbled mess of words and grunts. Cas seems to get it though. He's grabbing at Dean's thighs, those long fingers sinking into the muscle with determination and desperation—pulling, angling and rolling his hips as if he could just suck Dean in and fuck himself on his knot if it came down to it.

And, fuck! The way Cas is moving and flexing he probably _could_ if Dean wasn't paying attention or moving fast enough.

Castiel can't find it in himself to articulate that Heats, for Mated Omegas especially, are stronger when coming off Suppressants—like the body is purging a build-up of pheromones and hormones in one shot. It's mind-numbing and surreal to feel so out of control. He goes with it, feels Dean's hands upon his heated skin, gentle and caressing him adoringly even in his own Alpha frenzy. He knows what Dean is trying to say, he wants to warn Dean that they're no longer 'playing it safe'.

"Wanna give you pups, Dean" he breathes. It's the best he can do under the circumstances.

Castiel whines, clawing at the sheets with relief and pleasure, when Dean finally slams into him, no doubt affected by his words. He hears a strangled sounding "Cas", and he can hear _everything_ in that single word. He doesn't know how his Alpha managed to get love, confusion, gratitude, desire and a little fear in a single syllable, but it's all there. Clear even in his hazy state. Dean's fingers grip his hips tightly, but he can feel the soothing, rhythmic sweep of Dean's thumbs, too. It's a dizzying combination that has him keening and moaning, wishing he could unclench his hands from the sheets long enough to slot their fingers together.

Dean's eyes flutter closed. He can't believe he heard Cas say that. As much as he wanted to hear those words, he's overcome with _so much._ His chest is tight with emotion and he tries to clear his mind, focusing on making sure his Omega gets what he wants. He feels Cas' long fingers fluttering over his and he's amazed all over again at his Omega's flexibility. Their fingers tangle and slot together, sweaty and hot but still perfect, for a few moments. A rough thrust has Cas moaning loudly and untangling their hands so he can use both hands to keep himself from slamming into the headboard.

Oh, fuck yeah.

"Dean," Castiel moans. He doesn't know if he's trying to sooth the lingering fear in his Alpha or just call out his name. There's not much else he can say beyond that and making desperate sounds of their Mating. He feels Dean's fingers flex against his hips, flutter across his belly and he's so close. "Dean," he says again, burying his face into a pillow to muffle the screams he knows he'll be making. He can feel Dean's fully expanded knot, slapping against him in a maddening tempo; teasing his heated body but not filling him yet.

He feels Dean twitch, his movements becoming erratic and he grips the sheets tighter just as he feels Dean's knot pop in and the heated gush of come as Dean practically howls his orgasm. As usual, it's enough to make him come and he's hoarsely huffing and moaning into his pillow with each shallow thrust from Dean's hips. His eyes roll back as the shorter bursts of come continue, triggering another orgasm.

Castiel weakly claws the sheets, exhausted and completely sated. He doesn't even protest when Dean's weight settles on his back, his Alpha's cheek between his shoulder blades as arms wrap around his chest. He closes his eyes and actually enjoys the heated puffs of breath panted across his sweaty, heated skin and making him shiver.

"Holy fucking shit," Dean mumbles, rolling his head bonelessly to the side and kissing along Cas' sweaty neck and hair. He clumsily drops to his side, keeping a tight arm around Cas so there's no painful tugging or pulling as they flop over and settle. "Oh my god, Cas."

Castiel just hums sleepily, wriggling back into Dean's chest and lifting his Alpha's arm and draping it over his chest. He can already feel the feverish feeling dissipating, his Heat ebbing away—sated by his Alphas thorough Mating. He's relieved a full blown Heat isn't any different from the mini ones he's experienced before (even if it was more intense). "Exactly," he agrees with a sigh.

"That was... insane."

Castiel hums again. Every Mating with Dean is wonderful but this... Yes, he can agree with it all; 'insane', 'oh my god' and 'holy fucking shit' are all very apt ways to describe it. He feels his eyes drooping, lulled into the urge to sleep from exhaustion and his Alpha close and warm, but he forces them open again.

He needs to tell Dean.

"Dean, I'm off my pills."

"Yeah, OK," Dean says through a yawn. He snuggles closer to Cas, his nose buried in Cas' hair and soothing him into sleep with that amazing scent. Now that they're not all hormone-driven-frenzy, hopefully Cas Heat breaks like normal and he can get around— "Wait, what?" he practically squeaks out and jerks upright, wincing as he moves too much and pulls at where they're still connected. He runs a soothing, apologetic hand down Cas' flank on instinct.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

10 minutes never seemed so damn long before. Not when he _needs_ to see Cas' face... Son of a bitch.

"I said, I'm off my pills," Castiel says slowly, enunciating each word carefully and wishing he could turn around and see. Dean sounds... panicked? He huffs out a breath when the arms around him tighten almost painfully, Dean's fingers tightening around his until they're practically white. He gets no other scent cues, only able to smell sweat and sex. "Dean?"

Dean takes a moment to breath and collect himself. He forces his muscles to loosen, knowing he's squishing Cas. He doesn't want to hurt his Omega, even by accident. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say and coming up blank. Finally, he manages a hoarse "Why?"

"Because," Castiel says, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "I figured we were ready..." he trails off, suddenly feeling terrible. Like he'd taken Dean's say in the matter away. What if his Alpha didn't want pups? What if he wasn't ready yet? They're still young, there's no real rush for a pack of their own besides his own selfish need. "I meant to tell you, but it just happened so fast. Please don't be angry," he pleads softly, grabbing Dean's other hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm not angry," Dean murmurs, kissing the back of Cas' neck gently, peppering kisses along the sweaty skin. "I'm not," he insists when Cas doesn't relax. "I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you about that, actually. I want that. Pups," he clarifies. "With you."

Castiel is completely mortified to feel the hot prickly feeling of tears. He won't take his hands from Dean's and has to angle his head into the pillow to wipe them away with a quick swipe. He sighs with relief when he can feel Dean softening, knot shrinking and a last valiant spurt of come signalling the end to their tie. He jumps when Dean's fingers are there, quick to replace his cock—gently rubbing, circling and then pushing _in_ ever-so slightly. He gasps when he feels a plug being eased in. His eyes flutter closed; he didn't know Dean had gotten one.

Dean is serious, then.

It's all kinds of hot and he almost wishes the fevered heat of his Heat hadn't dissipated with the thorough Mating. As soon as he can breath normally again and his heart doesn't feel like it will burst out his chest, he's pretty sure he'll be mounting Dean like a wild Omega. Castiel wriggles around until he's facing Dean, close enough their noses are almost touching, and slots their legs together.

"When?" He gazes at Dean intently, watching his expression. Dean looks nervous and a little embarrassed, his cheeks pinking up again as his eyes dart around. It's almost cute Dean's trying to avoid his gaze when he inches away... He gently kisses Dean's nose and forehead, across his cheeks and chin. "It's OK, Dean," he murmurs softly. "When?"

"Uhm. About three months? Well, pretty much since I first saw you," Dean says, flashing a grin that Cas returns. "But, uh, the past three months for serious, though. I didn't... I didn't know how to bring it up."

Castiel's lips purse a little in thought. "Did you think I'd say no?" Dean reluctantly nods, lifting one shoulder in a half-assed attempt at a shrug, and he huffs softly. Communication isn't exactly their thing but it wasn't usually an issue. Now, though, he wishes they'd learned to freakin' talk more often. Or at least more openly about 'mushy, girly' things like this. It would have saved them a bit of angst... "Why?"

"You like workin'," Dean mutters, knowing the excuse sounds so stupid now that he's said it aloud. "I didn't want you to have to give that up."

Castiel hums softly and cups Dean's jaw, amused and enamored all over again by his Alpha. "Silly, Alpha," he chides softly, kissing Dean. It's a soft, sleepy kiss and he feels himself warm all over with it when Dean returns it, lips thinned a little with a smile. He does enjoy his job and he's pleased to see Dean giving a shit about it; not many Mated Alphas would. But he'd give it up in a heartbeat, content and happy with a pack to occupy his time and energies.

"Consider it a non-issue, alright?" He feels Dean nod and his eyes drift closed, content and so ready for a nap.

"Do you think we did it already?" Dean asks in a hushed whisper, his eyes flicking down briefly. If they weren't so close together, he'd be able to see Cas' belly. Not that he'd be able to tell right away, of course but he can't seem to help himself. That would take awhile—_if_ it happened. Which, it wasn't exactly against the odds for an Omega's birth control to fail or to get pregnant right after stopping it. He's heard enough stories...

But now that they're on the same page, they can try again. And again. He grins dopily at the idea.

Castiel manages a shrug and he snuggles in closer to Dean's chest, yawning and very ready for sleep. "Dunno," he murmurs.

"Hope so," Dean whispers and wraps Cas up tight, his own eyes closing.

.'|'.

"Do we or do we not still have any of that Pepper Jack cheese?" Castiel asks, voice muffled because he's got his head buried in the 'fridge as he looks.

Dean pauses, a slice of pie half-way to the plate, and stares at Cas' back. He's not comprehending what he heard. Like, at all.

OK, he knew the words... Cas was speaking English and all, but those words together didn't make any freaking sense at the moment. It's a non sequitur if he's ever heard one. He gently eases the pie from the pie server thing onto the plate with his thumb and licks it off, eyeing Cas' bobbing head and slightly swaying hips as he paws through the contents of their fridge. He can hear things being pushed around the shelves as Cas mutters and curses under his breath.

"What?" Dean asks, still not quite understanding the past minute.

"Pepper. Jack. Cheese," Castiel says again, annoyance leaking into his voice. He would've bet money they had some but he can't find it. Of course, it figures; when he actually wants some it's fucking gone. He stands and glares across the kitchen at Dean, annoyance upping a notch when he notices the Alpha standing there, looking like a deer in headlights, gaping stupidly.

Dean shuts his mouth and clears his throat, a little put off by Cas' glare. "What for?" he asks, eyes darting to the pumpkin pie. Cas can't be seriously considering—

"For my pie, Dean," Castiel says shortly and resumes his search in the refrigerator.

Dean's face wrinkles into a grimace—because seriously? Fucking _EW_. Cheese on pumpkin pie? Unfortunately, Cas turns around, mouth open to ask him a question and he's caught. He's unsure what to do; Cas has been a moody little shit the past two weeks and he has no idea what to do to avoid an argument when he sees Cas' mouth thin in a now familiar way. He's either an asshole for arguing or an asshole for placating the Omega; it's a fucking nightmare and he's actually had to sleep on the sofa twice. He hates it and really _really_ wants to avoid that.

He blinks when Cas growls at him and them promptly bursts into tears. Shit. He can't handle Cas crying. It goes against fucking nature to see those gorgeous eyes all red and wet. He feels his own eyes prickle in sympathy, dammit all, and he's stunned immobile for a few seconds. He wipes at his stinging eyes and reaches for Cas, intent on grabbing his Omega in a comforting hold. He quickly lets go of Cas, taking two stumbling steps backwards, when he's slapped away.

Dean's pretty sure Cas actually made a hissing noise... like an angry cat, hissing noise. What the fuck?

"Fuck off!" Castiel says between sobs, waving his hands around towards Dean. He doesn't want Dean's pity hugs or his stupid, comforting Alpha stink. Dean is more than an arm's reach away and _he's staying there_ and he suddenly finds himself crying even harder. Dean doesn't even attempt to comfort him! His Alpha must hate him, fed up and no longer caring about him if he's able to just stand there and stare, gaping like an idiot fish.

Dean feels a hot surge of panic as he listens to Cas full-on wail, like a pup with a skinned knee, and declare he's no longer loved. What the actual fuck? He's furiously blinking again, trying to keep himself from breaking down right along with Cas. He feels miserable and completely unsure what he should do. He's tempted to make another grab for Cas but he really doesn't want to get smacked away (or kneed in the dick if Cas is feeling especially vicious).

He stumbles back two steps when he's suddenly tackled by a sobbing Omega. Even in his stunned state, his arms are up and around Cas before he can recover from the shock. He winces at the wetness against his neck and rubs along Cas' back, making nonsensical comforting sounds. He hasn't dealt with such hysterical sobbing since Sammy was 12 and half of his comics got ruined when their basement flooded. And this is so different because he doesn't know if soothing words will comfort Cas or send him into a fresh batch of wailing.

Or pissed off, hissing and spitting like a wet cat. Again.

Either option sucks so he just does his soothing shushes and rubs circles on Cas' back until the sobbing tapers off to sniffling and the soft hiccups from crying so damn hard. It almost hurts to hear it and he nuzzles Cas, mentally sighing when he's not shoved away or snarked at.

Castiel sniffles wetly, his face smashed in Dean's neck. He needs Dean's warmth and comfort and he nearly goes off again when Dean willingly offers it without question. He inhales his Alpha's scent and slowly calms down. "'M sorry," he mumbles, hiccuping and refusing to take his face out of Dean's neck. He hears Dean murmur something and he pulls back.

He wipes at the drying tears on his face, feeling composed once more. With a final sharp intake of breath, he's finally breathing normally. "Where's my pie?"

Dean just nods and gets it without comment. Cas sits at the table and he slides it over, eyeing Cas warily. If it weren't for the still slightly red eyes and drying tear tracks on his Omega's face, he would've thought he'd hallucinated the last 5 minutes. He eases into the seat next to Cas and starts on his own pie, scooping up and eating the whipped cream off first. He's still fork deep in his pie when he feels Cas' hand grab at him, those long fingers curled and a palm pressed against his crotch.

Unsurprisingly, his body is way ahead of his brain; he scoots his hips forward in the chair, spreads his legs and thrusts up into Cas' hand all in less time it took to swallow the bite of pie. Which was good, otherwise he would've choked on it when Cas slithered out of his seat, shoved his chair back and tore his jeans open the second his knees hit the floor. He arches his hips up on auto-pilot and Cas yanks until his jeans are mid-thigh. He stares, wide-eyed, down at his lap as Cas practically dives onto his cock.

It's probably a really good thing his body is so used to Cas and he's quick to get hard, because his brain is still trying to figure shit out and he's pretty sure Cas would be pissed the fuck off if he didn't react.

Dean's hands wind up fisted in Cas' hair, mainly out of habit. He doesn't push or anything, he just needs to touch. He makes a gutteral moaning sound when Cas' teeth gently scrap along the underside of his erection and he loosens his fingers with a bit of an effort, sliding them down Cas' jaw and cheeks instead. It's obscene and so fucking hot to feel Cas' cheeks puff and bulge out. He traces a thumb over Cas' bottom lip, his finger sliding easily over the mess of pre-come and spit. His eyes flutter closed at the same time as Cas, both of them groaning at the sensation.

He wants to ask, wants to find out just what the fuck is going on, but he's too lost in Cas' mouth sliding tight, hot and wet over his dick to really care at the moment. He whines softly when Cas' hand circles the base of his cock and squeezes just so—delaying any chance of popping his knot _or_ coming.

"Cas," Dean moans softly, arching his hips up and urging Cas to stop fucking around. His Omega knows every trick to get him going and coming within minutes; and the little teasing fucker uses every damn one. Fingers stroke along the base where Cas' mouth doesn't reach. Cas' tongue glides up that pulsing vein and flicks the underside of the head. Cas' tongue darts in the slit, wiggling and gathering the dribbles of pre-come that's steadily leaking out of him. His head flops back when he feels the tell-tale signs, his fingers clenching at his own thighs instead of Cas' face or hair.

He growls when Cas' hand wraps around him again, successfully chasing away his orgasm a second time. He doesn't know what to make of the filthy sounding moan from Cas that vibrates around his dick. Is Cas getting off on being a fucking tease or does he like being growled at? He growls again, louder this time and Cas' next moan is positively pornographic, his back arching and his ass wiggling like he's trying to present in the cramped space.

_Holy shit_.

Dean makes a sound that's too damn close to a whimper when he's denied a third time. "Cas, _please_." He whimpers again when Cas slowly pulls back and off his dick with a sinful wet sound that's he's only heard in pornos and looks up at him, his blue eyes watery and dark. He's distracted by Cas' shiny-wet lips, mentally willing Cas to lean up and kiss him. Instead, Cas lays a few wet, biting kisses along his inner thigh and he twitches with a groan.

"Please what?" Castiel asks, his hand still tight around the base of Dean's cock, right below his fully swollen knot. It's a tight fit but he manages. It's worth it to see Dean sweat and plead, growl and grovel in the same time span. He doesn't look down, he knows he'll give in to the _need_ to lap at the dribbles of pre-come steadily leaking from Dean. So he gazes up at Dean instead, enjoying his lust-stupefied Alpha and he's able to refrain for now—Dean begging and sobbing has to come first.

Dean wishes he could just yank Cas back down and force him to finish (how rude is it to get a man that close and _fucking stop_?!) but he won't. "C'mon, Cas. Keep goin'. I'm so close," he pleads. "Please, baby."

He's very prepared to keep begging, catching on quickly that's what his Omega is after. But he doesn't need to; Cas is back on him before he even finishes saying 'please'—gagging a little he descends so fast. His head falls back and his eyes tightly close when he's finally coming. It takes every ounce of effort to make himself look down again when he hears Cas sputtering, his Omega trying and almost succeeding in swallowing the copious amounts of come.

Oh, god, it's all over Cas' chin and lips...

Dean's not at all prepared for the way Cas makes a guttural, moaning whining sound, his back arching prettily as he comes in his pants. Like a freakin' teenager or something. It's one of the hottest things he's seen, like _ever_, and he's almost sad his dick is too spent to do a damn thing about the amazing image of his Omega twitching and gasping through a nearly spontaneous orgasm.

"Holy shit, Cas."

Castiel slowly opens his eyes, looking up at Dean with a lazy, sated smile as he wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. He chuckles and lets his head rest on Dean's thigh, closing his eyes so he's not staring right at Dean's spit-shiny cock. Because... damn, so tempting even right now. "Right?" He goes willingly enough when Dean reaches for him and pulls him up. Even straddling his Alpha's lap is more comfortable than the floor.

Dean chuckles as Cas melts against him, eyes fluttering closed again with a happy sleepy sigh as Cas' head rests against his shoulder. Hopefully, in a few minutes he'll have enough energy to get them both into bed. For now, he's content to just enjoy Cas' warm weight pressing against him. And trying _not_ to think about what just happened and why...

.'|'.

"—_off_ my property!"

Dean rushes over to the front door, drawn by Cas' raised voice; he sounds thoroughly pissed off. He gapes a little with complete shock to see Cas standing at the front door, cursing out what appears to be a nun. An old as dirt nun, her heavily wrinkled face almost comical in its surprise. He eases next to his Omega and places a hand on the small of Cas' back. It calms his Omega a little.

Well, it gets his attention off the poor harassed nun, at least.

"What's goin' on?" Dean asks, looking between Cas and the nun. Oh. Shit. Make that _nuns_; there's two of 'em. And the other one looks even older. He groans softly. Holy shit; they're both going straight to hell for yelling at nuns.

Castiel crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Dean. "I was about to take a bath when these two—" He jerks a thumb towards the door step and the two interrupting nuns still standing there, "Decided it was the perfect time to tell me all about their Lord and Savior."

"Uh. OK. Well..." Dean trails off, completely speechless. He didn't think nuns even did that sorta thing anymore. (And a look at them says they're re-thinking doing it again.) He feels a little lost, honestly. Especially when Cas snorts and rolls his eyes, as if he isn't named after a freakin' angel... He makes a quick decision; he places his hands on Cas' shoulders, gently turning his Omega around and gently urging him inside the house, towards the general direction of their bathroom. "Go, have your bath. I'll take one for the team."

Castiel's eyes narrow at the nuns and he's tempted to continue in his rant but Dean's giving him a pleading look, like an adorable puppy, and he can't refuse. He huffs, resigned. He eyes the nuns from the corner of his eye and yanks Dean into a heated kiss, enjoying the scandalous gasps from the stoop as he drags his hands through Dean's hair and licks along those warm, full lips. He pulls off with an obscenely wet, smacking sound and heads into the bathroom with a spring in his step.

"Uh. Maybe another time?" Dean says, looking between the nuns. He has no interest in hearing their spiel and even less-so now that Cas had to go and lay one on him before he practically fucking skipped into the house, swinging his ass like that. He doesn't give the nuns a chance to say anything and closes the front door firmly but quietly. There's gotta be a rule against slamming doors in nuns faces...

He heads towards the bathroom, curious. He can't remember ever seeing Cas take a bath before. He didn't even know his Omega _liked_ baths, especially to the point of harassing bath-interrupting nuns. He peeks around the door frame and sees Cas bent over the tub, completely naked and idly swirling the running water with lazy strokes.

"Cas?" Dean forces his eyes off the very tempting site of his Omega' ass and meets Cas' gaze.

"Dean," Castiel murmurs, eyeing Dean from under his lashes.

Dean blinks, taken by surprise at the complete 180 of Cas' mood. He's going to get whiplash from the freakin' mood swings... Or die from how frequently Cas jumps on him these days. He's not complaining about a horny Omega, but he's lost already count how many time he's woken up with Cas riding him. Or getting groped—regardless of where the hell they are. (In the car isn't so bad; he can just drag his willing, horny Omega into the backseat when they manage to find a deserted road.)

He clears his throat, "Just checkin' on ya."

"I'm fine, Dean," Castiel says dismissively and goes back to swirling the water to keep the temperature even. He eyes the tub, suddenly very put-out that it's not big enough for two. He suddenly has an urge for a relaxing soak, leaning back against Dean. He can feel Dean's gaze on his body and he side-eyes his Alpha.

Dean nods, no longer paying attention to anything but his naked Omega. The bathroom is warm and steamy, filled with the scent of the bubble bath Cas added and his Omega's soothing, but aroused, scent. He slowly backs out of the room when the tub is suddenly looking very inviting. As tempting as it is to see if they'll both fit, he's really not in the mood to test Cas' patience at the moment since he's not invited to join in. He closes the door and leans his forehead against the cool wood with a soft sigh.

He needs to figure out what's going on with Cas before one of them goes completely bat shit crazy.

.'|'.

"I have no idea what to do, Sammy," Dean says and flops back in his chair with an exasperated huff. He glares moodily at his beer before taking a hearty swig.

Sam clears his throat, trying to get over the TMI session he'd just had with his brother (he never wanted to know that much about Dean's sex life and Cas' weird personality quirks) and tries to think of something helpful. He comes up with little and can only shrug. "If he isn't pregnant, I dunno what to tell ya, man." His brows crinkle up when Dean goes very still before his breathing picks up and he's nearly hyperventilating. "Dean!" He quickly grabs the beer from Dean's relaxing fingers before it can fall and pushes down on the back of his brother's neck, forcing the Alpha's head between his knees.

"What the hell, man?" he asks shakily, watching with confusion (and a little fear) as the Alpha's body shakes and the whistling, panicky sounding breathes being gulped.

Dean can't speak. He's too busy freaking the fuck out. Why didn't he think of that?! "How?"

"Uh," Sam hesitates, trying not to make fun of his brother. Dean looks kinda pale... "I ain't giving you the sex talk, Dean," he jokes lamely.

Dean slaps off Sam's giant hand and sits up, still feeling lightheaded. It's mostly excitement now, though. He's finding it difficult to stay in his chair; he wants to go find Cas. _Now_. He keeps himself seated with a fuck-ton of effort but his fingers are tapping rapidly against his knees. "No, I mean how would I be able to tell?"

He's trying to think, trying to remember symptoms but he comes up with diddly squat. His brain is fried and incapable of thoughts beyond manic gibbering and a sense of pride for managing to get his Omega knocked up. Of course, the way they've been going at it recently— "Is bein' really horny a sign?" He pauses, lips pursed. "Well, hornier than usual," he adds with a grin.

Sam fidgets in his chair but stows his awkwardness for Dean's sake. "It can be. I've heard it comes and goes... So, maybe? But don't be surprised if Cas threatens to cut your knot off at some point."

"Awesome," Dean mutters sarcastically. Fantastic; another thing to look out for when Cas goes all evil eyed and shit. "OK. What else?" he says, wiggling his fingers in a 'lay it on me' gesture. Sam's a big ass nerd, he's gotta have tons of info in his gigantor skull.

Sam's eyes close for a moment as he gathers his thoughts. He knows it can be different from person to person, but he also knows Dean won't go away until he hears something. "Increased urination and appetite. Fatigue. Uhm, tenderness. Swelling of the extremities. Nausea, either from certain smells but usually in the morning—"

"Oh," Dean says slowly. As Sam ticks off each symptom, he feels like a bigger and bigger idiot for not realizing what it all meant. Put together, it's pretty freakin' obvious and he nearly face-palms. Recently, Cas ate more than _he_ did—and the weirdest shit, too. He shies away from the pie and cheese memory, mostly so he doesn't pop a boner in front of Sammy should he remember the after-the-pie part...

The nausea hasn't been too bad, not enough to worry him, anyway. Cas would occasionally rush to the bathroom, but he figured it was the weird combo of pizza toppings his Omega insisted on last time. Seriously, anyone eating anchovies and pineapple kinda deserved to puke.

And he almost got Cas to come just from sucking, licking and biting his nipples the other night... Not that he's gonna tell Sam that.

Sam nods, noticing Dean's thinking face is on. Or maybe it's his 'gotta poop/fart' face; they're oddly similar. "Also, there's a change in scent." He raises his eyebrows and leans forward a little, seeking confirmation. For most couples, that's the very first indicator.

"Maybe," Dean says with a shrug. He didn't make a regular habit of scenting Cas, mostly 'cause it got him all worked up and raring to go in nothing flat. He hasn't noticed an obvious change in Cas' scent, though, so he's suddenly afraid everything else was just coincidental. Pregnancy _had_ to change an Omega's scent—it was, like, hardwired into their DNA or some shit. "I gotta go!" he says, jumping up from his chair. He needs to find Cas and scent him properly. He waves over his shoulder at Sam's shout of 'good luck!' and he's out the door, and in his car in seconds.

Castiel jumps when the front door bursts open and Dean rushes past, panting and wild-eyed. He watches as his Alpha runs past him, looking around frantically. He hears Dean's footsteps rushing down the hall, into their bedroom. He's curious, but amused, so he doesn't bring attention to himself just yet. He snickers when Dean comes back in the room, eyes wide when he finally spots him. But he's immediately wary when he's stared at intensely.

He's fascinated despite himself when he can actually see Dean's pupils dilate and Dean's entire posture go rigid with expectation and _Alpha_. "Dean?"

"Cas," Dean murmurs. He's across the room with his nose buried in Cas' neck in seconds, not even caring he's straddling his Omega and invading his personal space. Fabric softener, hints of sweat and the usual sweet Omega smell; he can't detect anything different and he almost wants to cry. "Fuck," he whispers, resting his forehead against Cas' shoulder and trying to control his breathing. He nuzzles Cas' neck when he feels long fingers stroking gently through his hair.

"What's going on, Dean?"

Dean shrugs, suddenly embarrassed and unwilling to talk about the stupid thoughts he'd had. "Nothin," he mutters. He winces when Cas' hand tightens in his hair and forces his head back until they're looking at each other. "Nothing, really. I just... had a stupid thought."

"Which was?" Castiel asks patiently. His temper is quick to change these days and he's trying very hard not to snap at Dean because he can see the upset like it was written all over his Alpha's lovely face. His other hand massages at the back of Dean's neck, immediately calming his Alpha's tensed shoulders. "Dean," he murmurs encouragingly.

Dean huffs and forces his face back into Cas' neck, wincing a little as his hair is yanked before Cas finally lets go and lets him nuzzle. "I was tryin' to scent you," he admits, his voice muffled but still audible.

"I noticed," Castiel says, smiling. He loves when Dean does that but there's something off about it this time. Something... different.

Dean snorts and gently smacks at Cas' chest. He buries his nose in Cas' hair and goes still. He ignores Cas' squirming, apparently his Omega is ticklish there but he's also finally noticing a difference in Cas' scent. He inhales deeply, eyes closing as he tries to focus every damn molecule in his entire being on that new scent. How could he not have noticed the difference? It's subtle, yes, but now that it's _right there_, the underlying hint of something spicy—kinda nutmeg-y—is impossible to miss. He's pretty sure his heart actually skips a beat and he's glad he's sitting because he's pretty sure he'd go all weak kneed like a gooey idiot in some rom-com. Maybe twirl around and even fucking _giggle_ like a lunatic...

"Cas," he whispers, nose still pressed to Cas' hair.

"Dean?" Castiel tries to pull away to look at Dean but Dean's grip on him tightens and there's _a lot_ of scenting going on, Dean's nose and breath ruffling his hair into wild disarray. He's pretty sure Dean is going to start to hyperventilating any moment and he's immediately on edge. His efforts to pull away are still not going anywhere and he fists his hands in the back of Dean's shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I talked to Sam."

Castiel waits for more, but Dean only continues sniffing at him and starts to make happy little sounds in the back of his throat. It makes something inside him warm and long to scent Dean in return but he's confused enough to just sit there. "And what did Sam say?" he finally asks when Dean's sniffing and happy noises continue in lieu of an actual answer. He shivers when he feels Dean nose behind his ear and lips kissing him softly.

"I told him about you being a moody, horny little bastard," Dean says between inhales. He's unprepared for the punch to the gut but it doesn't make him back off. He just rubs at the abused area and kisses Cas' neck in apology, immediately returning his nose to Cas' messy dark hair. "I didn't know what else to do! I was freakin' out, OK?" Cas merely grunts but he figures he's (sorta) forgiven since he isn't punched again. It wasn't like he gave Sam too many details, or anything.

He nuzzles Cas' neck again, eyes closing happily as he scents along his Omega's neck, greedily inhaling the nutmeg-y goodness. Cas smells like the universe's best pie and he wants to just roll around, cover himself in that scent until he _reeked_. "He said it might mean you were knocked up."

Castiel goes still, eyes widening. Why didn't he think of that? "Oh," he breathes, his hand worming between their bodies and unconsciously pressing against his lower stomach. His Heat had been _weeks_ ago! If he is actually pregnant, he should've _known_ and take the proper precautions. Vitamins or something. His hands flap a little as he panics but Dean isn't giving him any room to really get going.

"Oh, god. I need to see the doctor!" He pushes at Dean, wanting to get to his phone, like _yesterday,_ to make the needed appointments. "Dean!" he huffs when the Alpha doesn't budge. He melts a little inside when Dean just makes that happy sound, presses heavily against him and nuzzles at him again.

"OK, OK," Dean groans and lets Cas get up before he's punched again. He watches as his Omega rushes towards his phone, his fingers swiping and tapping quickly. He's relieved when Cas plops back down on the sofa and he's quick to resume his earlier position. He doesn't bother paying attention as Cas talks into his phone, doesn't care his Omega has to sit at awkward angle so he can use the phone around Dean's snuffling head and groping hands.

He's content to occupy himself with Cas' scent... Which bring awesome mental images of his Omega waddling around, belly big. And what their pup might look like.

Dean's jerked from his happy thoughts by a sharp jab to the ribs. "Huh?"

Castiel huffs, rolling his eyes. He should've known Dean was off in some sort of happy-fun place thinking Alpha thoughts. "I said I have an appointment tomorrow. You're coming."

"Yeah, sure. Of course," Dean says, nodding eagerly. "I'm so there." He snatches Cas' phone from his hand and quickly finds Bobby's number. As usual, the phone rings four times before the Beta answers, huffing slightly since he never managed to keep his phone close-by, with a grunted 'What?' Sometimes he wonders if Bobby answers the phone like that because he knows it's Dean calling or if he just always does. "Bobby!"

Bobby's silent for a moment. The voice is familiar but the dopey, 'I'm on cloud nine' tone—not so much. "_Dean?_"

"Yeah," Dean says with a chuckle. He sobers quickly, remembering why he's calling. While Bobby had been out because of his surgery and recuperation, he'd taken over managing Bobby's garage. Ever since Bobby got back on his feet, he was kept working for the Beta but still helping out managing here and there between jobs. It almost feels weird having to call Bobby for time off instead of just ringing Ash or Benny to come in earlier... "Sorry it's short notice, but I won't be coming in tomorrow. I gotta go with Cas to the doctor."

"_Everything OK?_" Bobby asks, unconsciously gripping the phone tighter. He should know better; Dean wouldn't have sounded like a happy-pilled idjit if there were something wrong... Especially if there's something wrong with Cas. Boy's crazy about his Mate and goes all googly eyed around the Omega when he thinks no one's looking (and occasionally even when someone _is_ looking and he just don't give a damn). His grip on the phone relaxes slightly but he's still scowling, waiting for an explanation.

Dean smiles, touched by Bobby's concern. Even if the grouchy old Beta would deny it. He worries his bottom lip, eyeing Cas for a moment. He doesn't really want to blurt out the possibility of Cas being pregnant—just in case. But he doesn't want to lie, either. He probably should've made up a different reason for not coming in and the look Cas gives him clearly says he's thinking the same thing

"Yeah, he's fine," he finally says. "Just... uhm. Just a check-up."

Bobby snorts softly. "_Why the hell you gotta go with him for a check up? That boy don't need you holdin' his hand, you idjit_."

"Uh. No, he doesn't," Dean says slowly, eyes wide and pleading with Cas. For an excuse, and interruption... something. But Cas, the little shit, just sits there with a smug look on his face. Asshat. "It's, uh, our anniversary and I wanted to take him out for lunch. You know, after," he mutters, feeling his face warm. Oh god, that's a horrible lie... He really wouldn't blame Bobby if he decided to call him out on it and demand the truth.

Bobby snorts again. "_Ain't your anniversary for another month, Dean._" Dean can hear the implied 'idjit', again, even if Bobby isn't saying it. "_But fine, whatever you gotta do. Just don't come crawling to my place if he kicks your ass for getting the date wrong_."

"Yeah, OK. Fine. I see how it is," Dean says indignantly. It's mostly a put on, but it's really not the first time he's felt like a ganged-up on Alpha. Geez, where was the respect? He smiles, though. "Thanks, Bobby."

"_No problem, boy. Just..._" Bobby sighs softly, rubbing at his forehead and bumping his cap askew. He knows there's something else going on but he won't force Dean to tell him. He'll say when he's damn good and ready. The boy's an Alpha but he still remembers him as a pup and it's a little tough to think of him as a mature, Mated adult sometimes (even if Dean had been practically takin' care of himself, _and_ Sammy, before he even popped his first knot). "_Enjoy your day off_."

Dean's smile widens a little and wishes he could hug the grumpy Beta through the phone. He stares at Cas, horrified at the girly urge and suddenly sure it's somehow his Omega's fault. Happy-baby hormones floating around and affecting his brain or something... _Has_ to be. "Yeah, OK," he finally says. "Thanks, Bobby. See you Friday then." He hears Bobby grunt something before the call disconnects.

Before he can say anything to Cas, his arms and lap are full of warm, wiggling, happy Omega. He drops the phone so he can grab at Cas, sliding his fingers into his Omega's messy hair and returning the eager, wet kiss. Cas pulls away and he can't help grinning dopily, his eyes sliding down his Omega's front to rest on his belly. It's all flat and muscle-y still, but he's 99 percent sure there's a teeny little pup in there. His hand is there without consciously thinking about, pressing and just..._ there._

"Dean," Castiel says softly, feeling like a melted puddle of goo at the soft, adoring look in Dean's face. The gentle caresses along his abdomen aren't helping, either. As excited as he is, he's trying very hard to be practical... "Don't do that. Not until we know."

Dean snorts softly. "I do know." He sighs and reluctantly nods when Cas stares him down, that intense blue eyed gaze weakening him as usual. "OK, but when the doc says we're pregnant, I'm totally gonna say 'toldja so'."

"We?" Castiel asks dryly, an eyebrow raising.

Dean shrugs. "Yeah, people say we. I mean, I know it's not like we _we_, but still—it's a we thing, babe," he says proudly, waving a hand between them. "You're the pregnant one and I'm the proud asshole that put it there," he says with a leering grin and an exaggerated chest puff. Cas' whole face is twitching like he's trying not to laugh and Dean can't help himself; he's gotta see Cas crack. "Team work, and all that shit." His grin widens when Cas finally cracks and laughs at him, shaking his head a little and yanking him into another kiss.

He manages a whole hour before he's practically sneaking out the door, a quick "Be right back!" tossed over his shoulder as he's almost sprinting for his car. Luckily, the store is only a few minutes away or he'd be even more of a wreck. He just barely manages not to scare the poor Beta trying to sort out cough medicine when he runs past, head swiveling and bobbing as he checks the isle markers.

A kind looking Beta woman just smiles at him when he huffs with frustration at all the damn options and grabs a random handful of boxes off a shelf. He tires not to blush, but the knowing look in the older woman's eyes makes him flush with embarrassment and insane pride. He can't help it, he winks and rushes back towards the check-out.

The teenager checking his items out keeps eyeing him, annoyed (or possibly amused) with his anxious fidgeting and twitching that's flooding the area with 'on-edge Alpha' stink. The annoying, smirky Beta is quick to ring him up (even if she's pretty un-fucking-successful in hiding her knowing grin as she does), bag his stuff and cash him out so he'll leave and get his stink out of the tiny store.

Whatever. He'd apologize for it, but he's got more important things to worry about.

Castiel fumbles the bag Dean shoves in his hands the moment the Alpha slams through the front door. He catches it by a handle and clutches the bag to his chest, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Just... take it," Dean huffs when Cas' eyes narrow slightly and his head cocks to the left a little. Adorable bastard. He shifts from foot to foot as Cas takes his sweet time to peek in the bag. He scowls when he hears a snort and those stupidly blue eyes roll at him. He's quick to catch the mini-pie Cas tosses at him, ignoring his Omega's smug face. Like he'd be able to resist a rack of pie, that was _right there_, in his mind-space? No fuckin' way. And he didn't even try.

"Go," he says, pushing Cas towards the bathroom.

Castiel goes willingly, smiling indulgently at Dean over his shoulder. He really should've known Dean would do something like this... There are several home pregnancy tests in the bag and he has no idea which one to use. He really hopes Dean doesn't expect him to use all of them; there are half a dozen in the bag! He considers telling Dean now isn't the best time (most recommend early morning) but he's aware Dean's at the end of his (admittedly short at the best of times) patience.

He can hear Dean pacing the hallway outside the bathroom and he can't help but smile, even as he goes through the awkward process of the stupid home pregnancy test. Why Dean can't wait a few hours is beyond him... Even if he is a little excited and anxious to see the results, too. He exhales slowly, trying to relax; all there is to do now is wait. He carefully pinches the test between his index finger and thumb and opens the door. Dean is right there and he'd probably jump with surprise if he hadn't been expecting it.

"Well?" Dean asks, voice high and nervous. He clears his throat. Cas gives him a look and he shrugs, unapologetic in his excitement. "Uhm. Sorry..."

Castiel holds the test out and pats Dean's cheek and then kisses it. "Relax, Dean. We've a bit of a wait," he says, walking past Dean and heading into the kitchen. He grimaces a little and gets a small plate, setting the plastic test on it. He places it on the middle of the take, sets the timer on the microwave, and slowly sits down. Dean is quick to sit next to him and they wait.

Neither of them can manage to look at it, though. It's quiet as they stare at everything but the stupid test and each other. Three minutes has never seemed so long...

Dean slowly inches his hand across the table, finding Cas' hand and slots their fingers together. He peeks at Cas from the corner of his eye and smiles when he feels Cas squeeze his hand. The timer beeps and they both turn towards each other, similar wide-eyed expressions on their faces. As if they'd planned it, they slowly look down at the same time. If they couldn't look at the test before, now they can't seem to look away.

"Holy shit," Dean mutters, eyes still wide and staring. He's got a pretty good idea what those lines mean... Lines are good—right? "This... This thing's accurate?" he asks, unable to look away. His thoughts are crowded, filled again with visions of a heavily pregnant Cas, pink-cheeked pups and all that good stuff.

And weddings. Holy shit, he can't put that off any longer. Not now. He can't remember where he hid the ring—sock drawer? The Impala's glove box?—but he needs to go find it and soon.

Castiel hums and nods, needing a moment to find his voice. It takes a few swallows to get past the lump, though. "Yes. Ninety-eight percent," he murmurs, his own gaze glued to the narrow piece of plastic that's changed his life. _Their_ lives.

"Oh my god," Dean breathes. He's suddenly aware he's crushing Cas' hand—not that his Omega is complaining about it—and quickly lets go. Only to pull Cas into a hug. Their chairs wobble dangerously but he's only aware of Cas' arms wrapped just as tightly around him and that awesome nutmeg-y scent. "Oh my god," he says again, voice muffled because he's nuzzling Cas' neck and he can't pull away long enough to speak clearly.

Castiel chokes out a laugh. "Yeah." He pulls away only enough to be able to stare at the test again. "You did it," he says through a watery laugh.

Dean slowly pulls back, grinning like a complete idiot. "I _so_ did." His eyes are drawn down to the table again. Holy shit. Positive. He knows Cas will want the doctor to make absolutely certain but he's convinced. "Oh my fucking god. I'm gonna be a dad. _We're_ gonna be dads." Cas grins and nods, eyes bright even as his own widen a little as a dull throb of panic squirms through him as the full realization (and huge responsibility) of _parenthood_ hits.

"Oh," he breathes out, his gaze dropping down to Cas' stomach. "Wow."

Dean scoots his chair closer, his slightly shaky hands resting on his Omega's belly. He doesn't say it a loud (Cas would probably castrate him), but even through the panic he's damn proud, feeling a little zippy thrill go through him to know he's totally bred his Omega up good. He wants to call everyone he knows and strut through the streets or something...

But that can wait for later.

Later, they'll spread the good news. He knows Cas will want to be as certain as possible and all that 'waiting for the right time' stuff. (And oh god—he'll probably _explode_, get antsy with the wait. But he'll manage if it's what his Omega wants.)

For right now, they just sit there and share secret, dopey smiles with each other.


End file.
